The Hidden Blood
by anonymouswriterchick13
Summary: Akemi Tanaka is sent to Cross Academy by her divorcing parents. There she meets Yuki Cross and Kaname Kuran. They hold a connection, but how deep does it go?Read to find out! KKxOC YuZe No sur names sama, kun, etc.  K is a little bit perverted.


The Hidden Blood

My name is Akemi Tanaka. I'm a bright 17 year old living in Tokyo. My parents gave me a good life. Anice house, a nice education. But, now they are getting a divorce. They are only agreeing on one thing. Send me off to a private boarding school. I didn;t really want to go, I would have to leave everything behind! My home, my family, my friends, just to go to this school. I was so angry with them, I decided not to speak with them. Not that it mattered anyway, because they are constantly screaming at one another, about who gets what, and making wild accusations. Today is the day I go off to the academy. Cross Academy.

"Akemi Tanaka!" the instructor yells.

"That's me!" I yell back.

"Here's your uniform, you're in the Day class. Your room is 309, college B, girls dorm. Room mate, is Yuki Cross. Here's your schedule,and remeber curfew is 7:00 PM! That's when Night class starts. Now go!" the rough woman stated to me. I chose to listen to her, and went off to find my room. My roomate's name kept going through my head...Yuki Cross. Was she related to Kaien Cross, the headmaster? And something about her name, seemed oddly familiar.

I finally found B309, after about an hour for searching for it. I knocked on the door. No answer . I turned the knob. Unlocked. I breathe out a sigh of relief. I so didn't want to be locked out, right now. I walk inside and survey the room. two beds, a window, two dressers, and two night tables. I saw, that one bed already had a suitcase on it. Great. My roomate. I dropped my stuff on the opposite bed, and sat down. I just wanted to take a nap. It was a good thing, that today, there were no classes, because Headmaster Cross wanted today to be a meet and greet, and I just wasn't in the mood to work. I was lost in my thoughts,when the door burst open. I was startled so much, I fell off the bed!

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you. I'm Yuki Cross. Your roomate!"The mysterious, yet smiling girl, gave out her hand. I took it, stood up, and dusted myself off.

"Hi, I'm Akemi Tanaka. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand, and gave her a small smile.

"You, too." Yuki, replies.

"So what's there to so around here?"I inquire.

"Well, when you are not in class, you can hang out in your room, or a friends, but NO going into the boy's dorms. In the summer, you can swim in the pool. You can use the gym, but only when there aren't any practices going on. You can even go into the town, but you have to be back by 6:30 pm. There's the library. Oh, and the student's lounge, where there's a T.V, some foosball, and a canteen/bar thing, but that closes at 5:30 pm."Yuki answers in a rush. I wasn't expecting that.

"Huh, cool. I'm glad there's so much to do around here, when not in class."I say.

"That reminds me, what is your schedule?"Yuki asks me. I show her,and then she gets a disapointed look on her face. She tells me, we only have one class together, and that she takes AP classes. I also learn, that she is related to Headmaster Cross. He's her adoptive father. That's all she would say. I learn, that I can only go home, for Christmas, Easter and summer vacation. I become quite dejected after that. We take a tour of the school, and by the time we are finished, it is 6:30 pm.

"Night Class, has classes today, so I have to go to the gate, and make sure the Day class, goes back to their dorms, and doesn't stick around." Yuki informs me.

I give her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Come and you will see."She rolls her eyes, and runs off.

It was 6:50 pm and the gates started to open. I understand now, why Yuki has to be there. Girls were screaming so loudly, I thought my eardrums would burst! I see Yuki yelling at the Day class to go back to their dorms. The Night class walks out and the screaming gets worse. I can't take it anymore, and I turn around, but I bump into someone. I look up,and I see the most gorgeous face, in my entire life.

"Hello. My name is Kaname Kuran." Gorgeous Guy tells me.

"Umm..hi...I'm...umm..."I was at a loss for words. I couldn't even say my name. The way those eyes stared at me, it was like staring into my soul. Never before has a guy affected me this way.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Um. Are you a prefect like Yuki?" Kaname asks me.

"Uhh..no, most definately not. All those screaming girls! My ears are in pain. I'm Akemi Tanaka, but you can call me Akemi, everybody...calls..me...that." I ramble on, and then I slow down. First I can't say anything, and now I'm saying too much! God, this is humiliating!

"Hmmm. The perfect name for such a woman like yourself. Bright and beautiful." He smiles at me, and I melt. Well, I blush and giggle. What is happening to me?

"Kaname, we have to get to class." A woman with long blonde hair, impatiently tells him.

"Okay, Ruka. I'll see you again sometime?" He brushes his hand on my face, then walks away.

I go back to my dorm in a daze. A couple hours later, with me still thinking of Kaname, Yuki comes into the room. She has this look on her face, like she knows something is up.

"Akemi, you better start talking right now! What is going on with you and Kaname!"Yuki yells angrily.

"Nothing really, all I did was introduce myself." I tell her.

"Uh-huh, yeah, and I'm God." She sarcastically replies.

"You know what? I'm not going to talk! Good night!" and with that, I close my eyes, and slowly drift into slumber.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I was in my house, and I could hear my parents in the living room, again. Except they weren't fighting.

"Send...Akemi...Cross..." my dad says. I could only hear parts of their conversations.

"No!...see...that girl...can't...we'll lose...Yuki Cross!" my mother yells at my father.

"Time...to face...to meet...related..." and then the conversation trailed off. I wondered what they were talking about? How are Yuki and I connected, other than being roommates and going to the same school? We had never met before! All of a sudden, the dream changes, and I'm standing in front of a mirror. I see myself, long black/brunette hair, and ice blue eyes. Someone calls my name, and I turn around, but no one is there. I turn back, but this time my eyes are maroon. And I feel like this is me more than my actual reflection. Now, the dream chandes again, and I'm with Kaname Kuran in a fancy room.

"We are meant to be together.." he whispers. He starts kissing my neck, and then I can feel a sharp pain...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I bolt awake. That dream felt so, so real. Kaname...his mouth on my neck, hands on my face and in my hair. I liked it. Too much. But what was that pain? Did he...bite me?

"Akemi, are you okay?" Yuki asks me tiredly, with a yawn.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." I answer.

She nods and goes back to sleep. I tiptoe out of the room and walk outside.


End file.
